Oceanographic data, such as temperature of the water, plays a key role in predicting sonar conditions and even the migration and location of fish. Temperature data over large ocean areas is primarily obtained from temperature sensors which are wire connected to surface ships. When temperature data in a particular ocean area is desired a buoy system is commonly utilized with a submerged temperature sensor. One such system is a bobbing type buoy which descends and collects the temperature information and then ascends to the surface of the ocean and transmits this data to a remote location. In order to obtain the bobbing action the buoy is connected to a sea-anchor and contains a powered winch which alternately winds the buoy up and down between the surface and a submerged position for the collection of data and transmission of the collected data to a remote location. The powered winch has several serious drawbacks, namely: (1) The electrical noise of the winch which interfers with the transmission of the data, and (2) excessive power consumption by the winch because of its relatively massive components. Accordingly, there has been a strong need for an improvement in the prior art winch powered bobbing buoy systems to eliminate the problems associated therewith.